The Love of an Aunt and The Duty of a Sister
by Pink Crane
Summary: Prue helps Chris figure out who is after baby Wyatt. Meanwhile Chris works on finding a spell to undo Prue and Andy's deaths. Prue/Andy Piper/Leo Phoebe/Coop Paige/Henry
1. The Love of an Aunt

"Christopher Halliwell! You get your whitelighter ass down here right now young man." Prue looked around the park and watched her nephew orb down in a burst of white light. She watched his shocked expression and was slightly startled when he rushed her and hugged her.

"Aunt Prue" She wrapped her arms around her adult nephew and felt him relax instantly.

"You know you really should stop being so hard on your mom. She doesn't know what happened in the future, so stop taking out the pain on her." She said it softly, her voice filled with love and compassion. She had a special connection with Chris. They were so alike and were willing to sacrifice themselves for their family. She had watched him cry over the loss of his mother and had taken herself down to comfort him. They had bonded in a way the he never would with Phoebe or Paige. While he lived with the younger versions of his mom and aunts, none of them understood how truly hard it was. The present versions of them had lost their share of people, but the future was so much worse. It was a darker place, filled with demons and evil that had taken hold of The Halliwell Manor. Wyatt had become a monster, killing his aunts, uncles, cousins, and eventually causing the death of their mother. That experience had scared him deeply and he was terrified of losing them all again.

"She just doesn't understand, and I can't tell her. The future should have changed by now. What if I came back and made it worse? I can't watch him kill them all again. I wish I could remember who kidnapped him, it should still be in my memory. But, there are these blanks, these spaces of time that leave me with more questions then answers. I'm failing and I can't figure out how to stop it." Prue felt the overwhelming pain rolling off her young nephew.

"Your mom needs you to help her, please give her a chance. You have a chance to know her now, regardless of what the future holds. She loves you so much Chris and she's hurting from losing Leo. Let her know that her son doesn't hate her. But, I would stay out of the attic for a while. I talked some sense into your parents and they we having a very happy reunion when I left." She laughed as Chris's face was overcome with a look of disgust,

"Aunt Prue. Yuck! I didn't need that mental image."

"I'll try to scope things out on my end, and let you know what I find out. In the meantime you keep looking for a way to bring Andy and I back. Without the you know whos knowing. Something is up with Giddeon and the other elders. I love you Chris." She hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair. He looked a little lost as she let him go,

"Hey, I'm only one orb away. Just call if you need me." He nodded at her and hugged her before orbing away. She felt a lingering feeling of being watched,

"Who ever is out there, listen to me. You do not want to piss me off. Leave my family alone." She closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of gold...

What do you guys think? Leave me a Review please


	2. Sisterly Affection

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I know that Phoebe/Coop didn't happen until later and neither did Paige/Henry. I'm going to try and make them smoothly flow into the story line. Glad you guys like my idea. Anyway onto the next chapter...

* * *

She opened her eyes again and saw Andy waiting patiently by the door. She looked around her house, well their house. Shaking her head she slid off her shoes and took off her outer robes and walked over to him.

"Andy, I'm back." She whispered, he turned around and hugged her. She buried her face in his neck, leaning on him. His familiarity helped her think clearly and she took a deep breath.

"How is Chris doing? Is he going to be ok?" Andy's voice was calm and soothing to her. She moved out of his embrace and sat on the couch,

"He's hurting Andy. This whole thing is too much for him to handle alone, he needs us. These damnable elders won't lift a magical finger to help my sisters, because they are still pissed off that the girls didn't ask for their help banishing the Triad. Like they were sooo much 'help' in the past. I've been up there pretending to be one of them for three weeks and nothing. Except for tha little errand rat of Gideon's asking all the elders if they believe baby Wyatt is a threat. They all agree to wait until he has grown a bit, except for a few who think he should be stripped of his powers. At least until he's older and I think Gideon has something to do with what happens to Wyatt." She looks at Andy waiting for his response.

"Prue, we will find out who is behind this and stop them. I promise, we won't stop until we save OUR family. Chris is a smart kid, he told me he was close to figuring out a way to do what we discussed. The book should have the spell and potion by now. We will be with them again, we can stop this from happening. Then we can have our children and the Halliwell-Warren line will continue." He simply put his arms around her again, loving the fact that she was safe with him, and not in danger of being ripped away from him again. She closed her eyes and focused on her sisters, Paige in fact.

* * *

Paige poured herself some iced tea and added some lemon. She sat at the table and picked up the papers she was looking over for Phoebe. She ignored the feeling of being watched thinking it was probably Chris,

"Hello Paige." A female voice said firmly, she dropped her glass and spun around. Prue's ghost moved the glass back onto the table with a slight movement of her hand. Prue took a step towards her,

"Who are you?" She demanded angrily, moving towards the doorway slowly.

"Your oldest sister." Prue stated simply with a small smile.

"My sister is dead. If you are her prove it, use her powers. Tell me something no one else would know about her." Paige dug through her memories, remembering everything Piper had told her about Prue. She watched as the woman before her took another step and became solid.

"My name is Prudence Halliwell, my mother's name is Patty Halliwell, My grandmother is known as Grams. I have three sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and you Paige. My only currently living nephews are Wyatt and Future Chris. You like lollipops and used to be a social worker, your last name is Matthews-Halliwell." Prue reached out to her and pulled her into a sisterly hug. She tensed at the strange woman claiming to be her oldest sister hugging her. Chris chose that moment to orb in and was shocked to find his oldest aunt hugging his youngest.

"Umm...Aunt Prue whats going on?" Paige looked at him questioningly.

"Wait a second you know who this is? Is she really Prue?"

"Yes, I am. I think Chris and I might need your help, in what we are planning." Prue paused for a second, "Dry erase board." The board came off the wall and into her hands. She scribbled down on the board,

**Saving Wyatt, you guys and bringing Andy and I back. That's the only way we can all be safe. Yes, It's crazy. We can do this but we need your help.**

"Can I count on you?" Prue asked her, pointing to the board. She felt the information rushing over her and nodded slowly.

"You cannot tell Mom or aunt Phoebe. They don't need to know yet, we have to figure out what happens that causes the nightmarish future."

"Ok, I'm used to the craziness that comes with being a Halliwell, but this is defiantly different. Working with my older sister, I've never met, to save a future both she and my adult nephew have seen." She took a deep breath and saw the amused expression on Prue's face. Prue picked up the board again,

**I suspect Gideon. He's always around Wyatt and you girls. He has a hand in this somehow. I'll keep you informed of my progress. Thank you.**

"By the way, you don't have to worry. You have made your own spot in our family. Nothing and no one can take your place. You are my baby sister, and I will not let anything happen to you. You have done an amazing job of protecting our sisters and family. When you meet your future husband, trust me he's a great guy." She felt herself tear up at Prue's words, the reassurances that she had her place in the family, not just as the replacement for Prue. Prue hugged her again, letting the love she felt for the little sister she had never gotten to know be felt by said sister. Chris walked out of the room and saw Phoebe walking in the front door.

* * *

"Hey Chris." Phoebe said setting down her bags.

"Phoebe hi, umm...how was work?"

"Fine, Chris whats wrong? Your keeping me from seeing something, was there a demon attack? Did you break something young man?"

"No Aunt Phoebe. Just wondering how your day was. Isn't a nephew allowed to ask about his aunt's day?"

"Yes, but you normally don't." She pushed past him and heard a voice she thought she recognized. But when she stepped into the kitchen she only saw Paige sitting at the table, tear stains on her cheeks. She touched her shoulder

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Paige cleared her throat. "I'm fine, just this paper I'm reading. It was really emotional. Excuse me I have whitelighter stuff to do." Paige orbed out quickly. She looked around, she smelled Prue's perfume in the air, like she had just been there.

"I miss you Prue." She whispered out loud, she went to make herself a cup of coffee...

Pretty Please Read and Review. I've always wanted Prue and Paige to have some interaction. So there it is.


	3. An Unsuprising Discovery

"Piper! Where are you?" Phoebe pushed open the attic door and walked in on the middle of Piper and Leo's reunion. Thankfully she saw the clothes and covered her eyes quickly.

"Phoebe!" Piper screeched, grabbing her shirt and tossing it over Leo.

"Oh god! Piper I'm sorry. Hi Leo."

"Hey Phoebe," Leo was trying not to laugh,

"So I'm just gonna go." She hurried out the door and down the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door and sat in the bed, she looked around the bedroom that had been hers since she was a little girl. The same burn on the wooden floor near the door, where she had dropped her cigarettes when Grams and Prue had busted her for smoking. If she laid on her bed and faced the window, closing her eyes she could still see Prue hurrying to get her ready for school, pulling open the thick curtains, and whispering it was time for school. She felt the tears coming, remembering all the stupid little fights she and Prue had found themselves in. The times she had told Prue she hated her, wished she had never been her sister. The time that had passed had made her understand how lucky she had been, being raised as the youngest sister, having Prue and Piper always there to protect her, and always knowing without a shadow of a doubt that no matter what happened Prue would never really give up on her. She climbed off the bed and opened her closet. She pulled out a box of things she had borrowed from Prue over the years, the things she had never given back, and now she would never have that chance. She spotted a black book that she had never noticed before, she pulled it out and opened it up, tears poured out of her eyes as she noticed the writing of her oldest sister.

_**Phoebe,**_

_**If you are reading this then I'm no longer with you and Piper. After Andy died I thought about all the things I never told him, things I never said. So I went out a bought two journals, one for each of you. In Piper's room under the loose floorboard, let her read it if she needs it, if not let it stay there. Back to the matter at hand, I'm sorry Pheebs. I love you, your are my little sister, and I will give my life to protect you. You are headstrong, free-spirited, and independent. One day you will become the amazing woman I always knew you would be. I have complete and total trust in the fact you will become whatever you want to be, whoever you want to be. I know you don't believe it, but Phoebe I am Proud of you. I always have been, no matter what. I love you Phoebe. Remember that, hold onto it, and I promise to try to find a way back to you and Piper.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Prue Halliwell**_

_**May The Power Protect You**_

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Prue." She heard a commotion in the hallway and her door flew open. Piper stormed into her bedroom followed by Leo.

"Phoebe! Chris isn't answering when I call. Neither is Paige. Maybe you can find them." She nodded slightly, absently closing the box. She followed Piper out the door and up into the attic.

* * *

He hid behind the pillars watching Gideon talk into the mirror, and to himself.

"He is a threat, we both know it."

"Exactly. We need to figure out how to stop Chris and Leo."

"Without them knowing. Or even suspecting."

"That Witch/Whitelighter Prue is following all the Elders' movements. She suspects us instead of a demon. She might be a bigger problem then we orginally thought she would be. That mortal or whatever he has become, Andy, Prue's husband. He is able to orb around undetected just like Prudence. Why the higher powers allowed them to get greater powers then us Elders, I haven't any idea."

"So send something to distract them, keep them so busy that when we strike they won't see it coming." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes focusing on making himself invisible. He saw Gideon wave the mirror away and orb out in red orbs.

"Damn. She was right, now to follow him and figure out his plan. Without Prue finding out he was risking his immortal neck, and killing him herself." He muttered as he orbed away.

* * *

Chris paced around the woods in the park, waiting for two of his aunts to show up. He had gotten word that a group of demons were planning an attack on the manor from somewhere in these woods. He had sent word to them both and been told to meet at the woods. Two sets of orbs caught his attention, stepping back so his aunts could orb in.

"Aunt Prue, Aunt Paige." He nodded at them,

"What did you find out Chris? What kind of demons?"

"They aren't exactly just demons..."

* * *

R&R Pretty please.


	4. An Unusual Chance

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make me so inspired. Here's the next chapter...Enjoy.

* * *

"What do you mean they aren't exactly just demons?" Paige asked confused.

"Exactly that they are some kind of weird human/demon hybrid. They are just teenagers, half human teenagers." Chris told them simply, looking to his oldest aunt for instructions, causing Paige to wonder how long they had been in contact with each other. She wasn't used to Chris asking anyone else for advice, ever.

"Fantastic." Prue said, "Alright, Paige that potion you made to strip Cole of his demonic side, do you still remember how to make it?"

"Yes, of course. What about a spell to distract them while we take out their powers one by one?" Prue's lips formed into a smile, her face radiating pride in her youngest sister's abilities.

"Chris, you need to write the spell and Paige is going to make the potions. I have to find out how many there are. Give me five minutes." Prue orbed out and silently reappeared in the caverns, she hid behind a rock.

* * *

"When will he be here?" A young blonde girl whined impatiently, playing with a fireball. tossing it in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, I'm tired of waiting. Let's go kill some witches." A raven haired boy agreed,

"You will wait until he gives us our orders, only then can we act without endangering ourselves. If they tell us to do it we are safe." A red headed woman commanded, snapping her fingers and destroying the fireball.

"Why should we trust him, maybe it is only a trick. To lure us out and get us killed." Another young man, with brown hair questioned. Prue opened her mind and saw thoughts racing through all their heads, fear and anticipation were the forefront of their thoughts and emotions. A glimmer of red caught her attention and she focused more on the matter at hand. A touch on her shoulder, made her hand swing out wildly. She spun around and saw Andy. He held his finger to his mouth and pointed behind her. She saw Gideon talking with the red head,

"We only need you to distract them. Barbas and I will get the boy, when its over you can have Chris."

"You said we could kill the witches. Not distract them, what is to stop them from killing us?"

"You are half-human, they don't kill humans. Only demons. So they won't kill you, and then I will deliver Chris to you. You may do as you please with him."

"Why are you helping us? Why is an Elder making a deal with the Demon of Fear? And some half human/demon kids? It just doesn't add up, all this effort just to steal a little baby. What does he kill you in the future or something?" Prue watched as Gideon turned towards the brunette boy,

"Alex was it? You are lower then the dirt on my shoes, a disgusting example of what can happen when your demonic parents run unchecked. I hope you will kill each other after you have done my work. But, I will not raise a finger to hurt you as long as you play my game."

"We will, you have our word. We'll distract the witches and help you get the baby. In return we get the other one, the brother of Wyatt. He'll be our special project."

"Agreed, I will be in contact." He disappeared in red orbs, leaving the teenagers to shimmer out. Prue and Andy stood up and orbed silently away. They reappeared with Chris and Paige in the woods.

* * *

"You were in there for 15 minutes. I was getting ready to orb in after you." Paige chided, looking over her sister for cuts, bruises, or any sign of a fight.

"Uncle Andy!" Chris smiled and hugged his oldest uncle. Andy was laughing and Prue smiled at the sight. Paige watched in astonishment, that was the happiest she had ever seen Chris. She wondered what had happened in the future Chris had seen, she wondered where she had been, why she hadn't helped Chris.

"Would you like to see it?" Prue questioned her softly.

"See what?"

"What we are working so hard to change. Chris's future."

"How? I can't time travel."

"No but, it's in my memory. I have telepathy and once I touch your mind we will have a telepathic bond. You will be able to contact me mentally and speak without using our voices. Also I can show you what the future is like if we don't stop Gideon."

"Ok, I want to see it."

"Aunt Paige, it's really bad. Evil, without hope."

"Then, we had better work really hard to stop it." Paige nodded and Prue put her hands on either side of the Paige's face.

"Just relax. It'll be ok."

"I'm ready." Paige felt her sister's mind the second the connection was made. She felt Prue shift through her memories, seeming to pick a thread and pulling her along with her. She saw the attic of the mansion, Chris holding Piper's dead body. The gut-wrenching sobs echoing from her nephew made tears come to her eyes. She looked around the room, searching for the person who had killed her sister. She saw the attic was destroyed, and bodies flung everywhere. She saw Phoebe holding onto a little girl, both of them dead. She saw a man with his body draped over the body of a woman and a little boy, as if he had tried to protect them. She saw Prue move over and uncover the woman's body, it was hers and the little boy was barely moving. Prue moved her hands over the little boy's face healing him as quickly as she could.

"Oh Henry. Sweetie it's aunt Prue, I'm going to heal you ok. Lay still." The little boy nodded silently. When Prue was done she gently scooped him up,

"Come with me Henry." She shielded his eyes from the grusome sights as she moved towards Chris.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry screamed, he pushed out of her arms and ran over to the bodies of his parents. His cries sounding through the house. She heard a whimper and spun around looking for the cause of the sound. Her eyes narrowed on the collasped couches against the wall,

"Prue, it's Billie. I have Melinda and Prudence." The sound wasn't vocal, it was inside her head. The mental voice was fading fast, she flung the couches out of the way with her hands and sucked in a breath at the sight before her. Billie's back was burned to the bone, her clothing torn and burned. Underneath her were two girls,

"Billie, hold on ok? I'll heal you." She held her hands out and healed her while watching her nieces carefully, their heartbeats still regular. She watched in relief as Billie's back healed and she moved off of the girls. Chris had left his mother's side and silently scooped up his little sister.

"Chris, we'll fix this. We will think of something, I promise you." Prue kissed his forehead softly,

"LEO!GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE!" Chris laid his sister on the couch silently, just a Leo orbed in.

"Prue? What are you doing here? Where is Piper?"

"You bastard, you left them here unprotected. You knew something was wrong with Wyatt and you just left my sisters to deal with him alone."

"Wyatt? What happened?"

"He killed them Leo. He murdered my sisters, their husbands, their children. This is your fault. You should have been here dammit, what the hell was so important that you had to abandon your family for the Elders?"

"Gideon needed my help up there. Some darklighters got in."  
"A little stupid that an Elder like him can't handle a few darklighters? Don't you think?" Prue's voice was dripping venom,

"Your son murdered Piper in cold blood. After he killed Phoebe and Paige. After he murdered Henry for trying to protect Paige and their son. He killed the twins and who knows what he did to Coop." Leo's face paled as what she was saying sunk into his mind. He spun around looking for Piper. He saw her laying in the middle of the floor, and sank to the ground next to her. He held out his hands attempting to heal her, but it didn't work. He let out a heart clenching scream, and shot lightning out the windows. Little Henry hid behind his Aunt Prue scared of his Uncle Leo.

"You had better fix this Leo. Or I swear I will hunt him down myself and kill him. This is your fault, stay away from us until you have a solution." She closed her eyes tightly and orbed Chris, Melinda, Henry, Prudence, Billie, and herself away. She silently hid her trail and brought them to her and Andy's home. He appeared and took the girls to their bedrooms, Chris led Henry to the bathroom to clean up. Billie sank into the kitchen chair, Prue muttered a spell to cloak the house from prying eyes.

"All those who seek to find us here, see only emptiness only fear." She followed Andy and the girls to the bedroom and saw Andy healing their sleeping bodies. Once he was finished she muttered a cleaning spell and tucked them in. Chris sat silently on the bed in his and Henry's room. She saw Henry tucked in and under a sleeping spell the same as the girls.

"Chris." She whispered, his haunted eyes looked at her unseeingly. She climbed onto the bed and pulled him into her arms. He cried softly and she held him. Paige pulled her mind away and felt the tear in her eyes.

"Oh God. That is the future you came from?" Paige threw her arms around Chris hugging him. He hugged her back,

"Yes, that's why we have to save Wyatt." Chris said, Paige pulled away from him and hugged Prue and Andy

"Thank you for taking care of my son, after I wasn't able to."

"That is what family is for Paige, I'm Andy. Prue's husband and your older brother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you were right it is Gideon?" Chris asked. Prue nodded,

"So now we need to take him out."

"I'm with you."

"He's working with Barbas. We'll have to tell Phoebe and Piper."

"This is going to be a shock. We should cloak the house once we arrive."

"Let's go, dear. I'm eager to see my old house again." They all orbed away and Prue cloaked their orbs. Making it impossible for anyone to track them...

* * *

Next Chapter will have Prue and Andy revealing themselves to Piper and Phoebe. Also them figuring out how to fight Barbas and Gideon. Pretty please leave me a review.


	5. A Reunion and A Plan

Sorry about the wait, I love my reviewers. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Prue knew the moment her sisters saw her there would be uncomfortable questions, and she knew the joy of seeing them again would be dampened by the news they brought with them. She felt Andy's hand on hers, reassuring her that all would be well. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness, knowing he would be with her was helping alot. She saw the attic in her mind and prepared herself.

"DAMN!" Piper glared at the book in frustration, blaming it for her inability to find her sister and son. Wyatt cooed from his playpen, and she felt remorseful.

"Sorry baby. Mommy is just trying to find Aunt Paige and Chris." She looked over at Phoebe who was bent over a world map trying to pinpoint them by scrying. She paged through the book again, growling at the lack of answers it seemed to give them today.

"You know taking it out on the book won't help anything." Leo's voice from behind her made her spin around,

"You can't sense them? What is going on?" Before Leo could answer or Phoebe say another word a golden light filled the attic.

"What the Hell is that?" Piper yelled, Leo orbed across to Wyatt and back next to Piper. Phoebe stood next to Piper ready to fight whatever came from the light.

"Whoa it's ok it's Paige and Chris." Paige's voice came out of the light as she walked out hands raised in mock-surrender. Piper's hands dropped,

"Chris?"

"Hold on mom I'm coming." Chris walked out and hugged his mom before moving to stand next to Paige.

"Alright so what is the golden glowy thing still doing being all glowy?"

"Phoebe." Chris started, but the glowing faded and left Prue and Andy standing in the attic. Piper was speechless, her face paled. Phoebe swayed unsteadily,

"Piper. Phoebe." Prue's voice wavered, the thought of finally being reunited with her sisters was overwhelming her. Andy's not so subtle push started her walking towards her sisters. She met them in the middle of the attic, she pulled both of them into her arms in a hug. Piper's body shook as she cried silent tears, clinging to her older sister. Phoebe closed her eyes and buried her face into Prue's shoulder. Prue let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. Paige stood quietly watching them,

_'Get over here Paige.' _Prue said mentally and Paige walked over to them. Piper pulled her into the hug and she finally felt like she was truly part of the family. Andy walked over to Wyatt and scooped him up,

"Hey there Wyatt. Remember me? I'm uncle Andy." Wyatt cooed again and touched Andy's face. Chris smiled at them, but Leo looked confused.

"How are you two alive?"

"The other elders never told you we were alive did they? More secrets Leo, doesn't it make you wonder what else they are hiding?" Andy looked at Chris and nodded, Chris took Wyatt from Andy and walked over to his wife. Prue slowly let go of her sisters,

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo. We have something very important to tell you. This is the most important thing, you cannot tell anyone else about us, not the Elders and NOT GIDEON!" Prue put power behind the last part and felt Piper tense,

"What Aunt Prue means is we don't need anyone else knowing they are helping us. She already had to cloak us in order to get us here without anyone else knowing."

"Wait a second you can cloak your whatever that was?" Phoebe's interest was caught, she was always interested in new powers. Andy wrapped his arms around her and she took comfort in him. This next part was going to be the hardest,

"Piper, its Gideon. He's after Wyatt. Leo before you say a word, I saw him, so did Andy. He is working with Barbas, they offered Chris to some half-human demons. In exchange they distract you guys so they can kidnap Wyatt."

"Gideon? It can't be. He's helped protect us." Leo said sharply.

"No, Leo think about it. Who told us about the the Witch Hunters? Who has directed us at every turn?" Piper was getting angry as she slowly saw the pieces fall into place. She took Wyatt from Chris and pulled them both into her arms.

"They don't get my sons. It's not going to happen."

"We can stop them." Phoebe agreed. Chris hung his head sadly,

"Thats just it, you couldn't."

"I can show you." Piper's head snapped up and she looked at her. "You want to see what Chris has seen? What the future will be if we don't stop them?"

"Mom, no. It's worse then I told you."

Paige had been quiet until now, "It's a nightmare that keeps getting worse. My babies, my husband. Your's Pheebs, your babies and husband. Piper and Melinda." She turned around and glared at Leo, "YOU! It all could have been prevented if you wouldn't have worshipped Gideon." She punched Leo in the stomach, before Andy could stop her.

"Paige, look at me. Look at me. That is future Leo's fault, not his." Andy pointed to Leo, who looked shocked at the hatred displayed on his sister-in-laws face. Piper watched in horror and grabbed Prue hands.

"Show me. Please Prue, I need to know." Prue grimaced and touched Piper's head.

"You can pull away if it gets to be too much." Piper nodded and Prue connected their minds. Prue seemed to be searching for a thread and pulled Piper along it. They were standing in the attic, gut-wrenching cries echoed throughout the attic. Piper saw herself, dead being held in Chris's arms. He was no older then fourteen, her heart broke as she watched him trying to heal her repeatedly. She looked around the room she saw Phoebe holding onto a little girl, they were both dead. Spinning in the other direction she saw Paige shielded underneath the body of a man, as Prue's future self moved to uncover Paige, Piper saw a little boy. He was barely alive, Prue healed him quickly.

"Oh Henry. Sweetie it's aunt Prue, I'm going to heal you ok. Lay still." Henry nodded silently, when she was done Prue scooped him up. "Henry, come with me." But he wanted his mom and dad,

"Mommy! Daddy!" He pushed out of her arms and ran over to his parents, sobbing brokenly. She saw Prue hear a whisper and move quickly towards the couches, against the wall.

"Prue, it's Billie. I have Melinda and Prudence." The voice was inside her head. Prue flung the couches out of the way. Piper saw a blonde girl in her early twenties, her back burned to the bone, she had shielded two little girls underneath her body.

"Billie, hold on ok? I'll heal you." She healed her and watched her nieces carefully, listening to their heartbeats. When the girl's back was healed she moved off them, Chris silently picked up his sister. He stood zombie-like, with his sister in his hands, Prue kissed his forehead.

"Chris, we'll fix this. We will think of something, I promise you." Prue kissed his forehead softly. Before screaming angrily,

"LEO!GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE!" Chris laid his sister on the couch. Leo orbed in.

"Prue? What are you doing here? Where is Piper?"

"You bastard..." Piper pulled away, tears falling down her face.

"God, my babies." She wrapped her arms around Chris and hugged him.

"Piper what did you see?"

"Phoebe. Our babies, us, my little boy can't have done that."

"It's not current Wyatt. This is what Gideon causes."

"So what do we do, now?" Phoebe asked. Prue's eyes flashed with power,

"We summon barbas and finally end him forever..."

* * *

Please R&R


	6. One down and one to go

Prue being back had slightly changed the dynamics of the sisters. Piper no longer had to be the one in charge, and she was embracing the role of middle sister again. Phoebe was enjoying the fact that she wasn't the middle sister or the youngest. Paige was discovering what it would have been like to have grown up with her sisters. Prue was making sure to spend time with her and show her a few tricks to completely control her powers. Chris was sitting next to Andy at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, while Andy bounced Wyatt on his knees. Leo had silently orbed away after Paige's out burst. Phoebe was mixing the potion to strip the half-demon children of their powers and Piper was watching her family.

"How? I mean you seem to have complete control over your powers. The orbing, cloaking, and god knows how many other powers you two have." Piper's voice was tense, her hands on her stomach. Prue nodded at Andy.

"Piper. It all happened after I died. Grams came to me and told me that because I had died for the Greater Good, that I would be rewarded. I hoped at the time that would mean I would be reunited with Prue, in life. I gained powers over the two years I was there without Prue. When I discovered she was dead, she was with Patty and Grams. They called me to help her, deal with the transition. Only to find out that she already had some of the powers I did. It was a gift from the higher powers to her for sacrificing her life for her sisters. We married shortly after and moved into a house up there. Until we figured out that not only were our powers increasing but so was their reach. It wasn't long until a female elder sensed us and offered Prue a chance at being an elder. She took it hoping to find out how you girls were doing. Thats when she found out about Paige. That was a very stressful day for all the elders." Andy's expression changed to barely contained mirth. Prue rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Let's just say I wasn't too happy being kept in the dark..."

_"I have another sister?" Prue's voice echoed off the marble pillars and through the elders hall. Several elders cast her disapproving looks._

_"Pruedence. It was not thought to be, essential to inform you." A gray haired elder said calmly, looking down from his seat. Prue growled,_

_"She is my sister."_

_"An accident. Completely against the rules." Another male elder said in his monotone voice._

_"Forbidden." A female chimed in her nose in the air._

_"I really don't give a damn whats forbidden. My sisters and I risked our lives for the greater good. My husband died because not one of you lifted a hand to help us. I died, leaving my sisters without the power of three for protection. Now you are telling me that my youngest sister is Paige Matthews. A half-white lighter and half- witch. That the Power of Three has been reborn. That you are willing to continue to let my sisters risk death for something that has never repaid them." Prue's voice was rising with each word, Andy stood behind her silently. Her eyes turned to a golden iced color and she fixed her glare onto each elder. _

_"I will not allow you to continue to tamper with their lives. You have all watched them face things you would never face yourself. Do you know how powerful those warlocks were? Or how much evil pours off the source when he is standing right in front of you?"_

_"Mrs. Trudeau. We will take your words into consideration, while we decide whether or not to allow your sisters to keep their powers."_

_"Those powers are theirs by birthright. You don't have the authority to take them away. The Halliwell line outdates even the existence of the Elders Council. If we decided to we could elimnate all of you, think about that you self-righteous, pompus..." Andy put his hand over her mouth._

_"Thank You Andy. We will get back to you with our decision." The female waved her hands and they reappeared at their home._

"Needless to say they didn't take your powers away and Prue was angry at me for stopping her. After that they started to provide more help to you. Even simply turning the book to the right page or refilling an empty herb bottle." Andy looked at Prue who blushed

"I wasn't that loud." She mumbled, Piper smiled at her and Phoebe laughed.

"Of course you were Prue. Thats what big sisters do best. Defend the younger ones against big, bad, old, elders bent on destruction." Phoebe's hands flew in the air, playfully proving her point. The mood was lightened,

"Pheebs, is the potion ready?" Prue questioned and Paige held up the paper.

"Spell's ready. Although its not as good as that 'I'm rejecting your deflection.' spell." Paige teased, Prue laughed lightly

"That was a very interesting day. Natalie was certianly full of herself, she's an elder now. Less annoying though, thank god." Piper's eyebrow raised,

"Natalie became an elder? Dosen't she suspect Gideon?" Prue shook her head sadly,

"He has everyone fooled. He only caught my attention because his little rat was asking the thoughts of all the Elders on Wyatt and now Chris. He of course asked Andy without knowing it was him. Those two tend to ignore me, acting like they are busy."

"He's not getting the boys." Paige's voice was steely, her eyes filled with firey resolve.  
"No he isn't. The future Chris came from will not happen."

"Now its time to summon him and banish him."

"Wait a minute, there was a mirror in his study. He was talking to himself, maybe someone through the mirror?"

"Andy, go get it. Please be careful." Prue kissed Andy and he orbed away. Prue nodded at her sisters.

"Let's get ready. Chris take Wyatt where I told you to." Piper kissed her boys and Chris orbed them away. Prue hugged Piper with one arm.

"They'll be ok. Chris is willing to die for him." Piper nodded and took a deep breath. Phoebe walked into the dining room and Prue followed her.

"Phoebe?"

"Is it that bad? As bad a Paige said?" Phoebe's voice was low nearly a whisper.

"Yes. I wish I could say differently. You were happy until..."

"My husband and children were killed along with me?"

"We never found Coop. He could have been on the job at the time. Andy and I couldn't sense him though. And Pruedence survived. We saved her, shes with Darryl's family in the future. So are the others, Billie stayed behind to help out. But, she sent us a note for her future self. She wanted me to give it to you and tell you to not read it. But, to please give it to her when you feel she needs it."

"I don't know how to feel about knowing I couldn't defend my family." Prue slowly walked over to her sister.

"It wasn't that you couldn't defend them, what you were fighting was too strong for even the power of three."

"Enough talking. We can get caught up once we vanquish Gideon."

"Piper's right. In the Attic?" Paige questioned. "Wait I have an idea. Meet me in the attic." Paige rushed up the stairs and disappeared into her room. The other three walked up to the attic and waited. Paige orbed in holding a baby doll.

"Paige," Phoebe started raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Brillant." Prue smiled, and held her arms out for the doll.

_Mask what is _

_Let a mirage be seen_

_To protect the child_

_So mote it be_

The doll morphed into a sleeping Wyatt. Piper smiled,

"He'll never know the difference." A gold orb filled the attic and Andy appeared dragging a huge, ugly mirror.

"Well, know I know who he was talking to. His Eviler alter ego, it must be a mirror to an alternate reality." Prue's eyes widened as she saw herself in the mirror, decked out in leather and wearing a choker on her neck.

"So your Gideon is working with ours to kidnap the Wyatts. Turning your side completely evil and ours completely good. Which would be bad for all of us." Other Prue explained. Piper nodded

"So we both have a spell and a potion, lets kick his ass."

The two sets of sisters chanted the spell together,

_When forces of nature collide_

_Both good and evil align_

_With our spell_

_We summon him_

_Who wishes to unbalance both worlds _

_Bring him now to this space_

_Let his last moments _

_Bear his disgrace_

Gideon appeared in red orbs.

"What is the meaning of this? Piper what is going on?" His voice was indignant, his eyes widened when he saw Prue.

"You know the rules Prudence. You are forbidden to reveal yourself to your sisters. Andy why are you allowing this? To be actively involved is against the rules. I will have to tell the other Elders, you two will be held responsible for your actions."

Prue's eyes turned golden,

"You don't even know what you will cause. The simple act of attempting to kill Wyatt, turns him into a monster. One who will slowly kill you, hurting you to nearly the point of death and then letting you heal and repeating the process. You are thinking about how you were so close to getting away with it. I am not going to allow what I have seen to happen. My sisters and my family will not suffer because of your evil."

_Powers of good_

_**Powers of Evil**_

_Join now together_

_**Join now together**_

_Stop this demon_

_**Stop this demon**_

_Remove him from both time and space_

_**Remove him from both time and space**_

Gideon's face twisted and destorted, burning him and his screams filled the attic. In the mirror Prue saw the same happen to the Gideon of the other world. Then, a burst of dust coated the floor. He was gone,

"Well, he could have at least cleaned up after himself." Phoebe said calmly.

"It's not over. We still need Barbas dead." Other Phoebe said,

"So what do we do about him? We need an eternal vanquishing spell." Paige added,

"With both sides working against him, he doesn't stand a chance." Other Piper said cockily and both Prues nodded.

"So we work on a spell, summon him, and end his reign of terror in both worlds." Other Paige added more as a statement then a question...

A/N So its seven pages on word let me know what you think. I couldn't resist adding the Alternate world Charmed ones. I wanted to get rid of Gideon so my story can progress a little bit more. Also what did you think of the sisterly interaction? Here's a teaser:

He was angry. More then angry, he was furious. He trusted him, brought him around his family. Counted on his help

"I know you are around here somewhere. I will find Gideon next. You are first on my list Barbas." He growled and sent bolts through out the room, rocks burst into dust. He saw a shadow and sent more bolts at it...


End file.
